User talk:TheNarrator
Can I edit the sidebar? Sure can, 'cuz I sure as fuck don't know how to. That's why progress on this thing has been so slow. - TheN I'd love to help out Yo! I'm a HUGE fan of this show and am looking for another wiki to help out ever since Scrubs finally got the axe. Anyway, I'm an admin over at ''Scrubs''Wiki and I think you'll be impressed with my work. (Take a look at my contributions too.) I can help out with the main page and site CSS if you like. All you gotta do is make me an admin. Lemme know. Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 03:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You're hired. ;) - TheN Alright, all you gotta do is upgrade me here: http://breakingbad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UserRights&user=Ohmyn0 --Ohmyn0 (talk) 04:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Goals & Priorities / Standard Formatting I think we need to set some goals and priorities for this wiki, so I can have a clear plan on what to work on, rather than just hopping around frantically from idea to idea. I've started some things but haven't really finished any one project, other than the main page and the CSS... (for now). Are there any projects that you think we need to knock out right now? Also, I think we need to hammer out some standards for formatting - such as character names, linking within the wiki and to wikipedia, etc. I can write some out and you can edit them if you like. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 07:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Right on, good points. though the main page was looking great, the alignment is back to being slightly off on the left and thus obscuring some of the text. Could it possibly just be my firefox browser? I think at this pace, we should have everything covered pretty well by the end of the month, probably, but we could definitely be more organized and specific as to what we're working on. Anyway, I'm sure we could agree this isn't the most effective means of communication. Do you have AIM? MSN? Facebook? YIM? - TheNarrator 13:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * I do have google chat which is compatible with AIM. twbtg2@gmail.com --Ohmyn0 (talk) 17:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Info Hey what the? None of the info I put in was wrong (except the IFT part, they put in "with" where I was watching it) IF you watch behind the scenes , Gilligan will tell you his opinion of each character, something I think is valid enough to be put in. If you're going to do this, I need 'ya to add a little bit more detail, as well as put it into a sub-category as it should be seperate from the character bio. Also, Vince Gilligan has been known to purposefully mislead us before in his descriptions of characters and their motivations, (or, for example, making conflicting statements as to Saul's true motivations, also referring to him a couple of times as "like the hooker with the heart of gold."), so keep this in mind. Also, there were a few slight formatting issues, so be mindful of this as well. TheNarrator 03:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC)